In general the passenger carrying cabin is provided with a sliding door, for instance an automatically operated two panels door. The panels about one another in the closed position and move away from one another to open the door. In the open position the panels protrude on both sides of the cabin end walls and the succeeding cabins must be spaced apart in the stations. Another conventional cabin has two sliding doors adapted to move rectilinearly so as to overlap one another in the open position and to cover a fixed middle panel which hinders the free access to the cabin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cableway cabin for a great number of passengers wherein the passenger embarkation and disembarkation are accelerated.
A further object is to provide a cabin wherein the whole lateral wall is arranged as a door opening.
A still further object if to provide an automatic door actuating mechanism for moving the door panel along a substantially circular path.